Gerbang Roh
by coldheather
Summary: Hari-hari semenjak kepindahanku ke Tokyo membuat hidupku tidak tenang. Aku selalu dihantui oleh sosok pemuda yang merobek perut boneka di dalam mimpiku. Aku tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu. Tapi, sepertinya pemuda itu mengenalku. Atau mungkin tidak.
1. Prologue

_Sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan dingin. Seorang pemuda berkemeja putih berjalan di dalam kegelapan. Suara rintihan dan erangan kesakitan bersenandung, menciptakan harmoni yang mengerikan untuk ruangan itu. Tidak ada siapa pun selain pemuda itu. Di tangan kiri pemuda itu dia menggandeng sebuah boneka porselen anak-anak pucat dengan rambut hitam sehitam eboni._

 _Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sebuah altar. Terdapat 2 lilin yang tersisa setengah, pisau lipat, sarung tangan bedah, dan sebuah wadah kosong. Diletakkannya boneka porselen tadi diatas altar. Boneka pucat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu padanya._

 _Pemuda itu memakai sarung tangan bedahnya. Pertama-tama dia melucuti pakaian boneka porselen itu. Setelahnya, diambilnya pisau lipat di tangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda itu merobek perut bagian kanan boneka itu dengan rapi dan tanpa suara, seperti seorang dokter bedah profesional yang mengoperasi pasiennya._

 _Ssshhhhhh._

 _Darah segar dari boneka porselen itu membasahi sarung tangan bedah pemuda itu. Kengerian terjadi saat pemuda itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik, sebelum dia memutar kepalanya perlahan dan berkata,_

 _"Kau..."_

 _"Melupakanku?"_

" **ARGHH!"**

 **©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto  
** **©Story; coldheather**

 **Prologue END.**

 **TBC.**

[ Author's Note. ]

Fanfic Suicide or Killed akan dihiatuskan krn author sudah sibuk terlalu lama dan belum mendapatkan feel utk melanjutkan fanfic itu lagi. Maafkan saya, para readers. Sebagai gantinya saya buatkan fanfic ini. 2 file lho. Prologue dan part 1 sekaligus. Enjoy reading, jgn lupa baca, like, dan review ya.


	2. Mimpi Buruk

_Darah segar dari boneka porselen itu membasahi sarung tangan bedah pemuda itu. Kengerian terjadi saat pemuda itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik, sebelum dia memutar kepalanya perlahan dan berkata,_

 _"Kau..."_

 _"Melupakanku?"_

 **"ARGHH!"**

* * *

 **©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto**

 **©Story; coldheather**

Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku. Mimpi itu benar-benar seperti nyata. Selalu seperti itu. Pemuda yang tidak ketahui siapa itu terus menerus menerorku di dalam mimpi burukku. Mimpi yang sama. Semua yang dilakukan pun sama. Dimulai dengan ruangan gelap yang mencekam hingga diakhiri dengan pertanyaan yang sama dan dengan senyuman tipisnya yang dingin itu.

 _Ckrek._

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kepala pemuda pirang itu menyembul dari dalam sana. "Oi, Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Nah. Aku baik-baik saja." jawabku seadanya.

Pemuda pirang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatku sejak sekolah menengah atas sekaligus teman sekamarku. Kami berdua dan beberapa mahasiswa lainnya tinggal di asrama kampus kami. Beberapa tinggal di asrama karena ingin hidup mandiri, dan beberapa karena jarak yang cukup jauh dari rumah kami masing-masing. Aku sendiri memilih tinggal di asrama karena rumahku sangat jauh. Aku tinggal di Osaka sebentar kampusku di Tokyo. Dan untuk Naruto, dia memilih untuk mandiri. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Dia hanya tidak mau tinggal di rumah bibinya yang berada di Tokyo karena bibinya sangat galak dan cerewet. Bisa dibilang dia memilih untuk tinggal di asrama agar aman dari omelan bibinya.

Naruto kini berdiri di depan lemari kami, mengambil pakaian yang hendak dipakainya untuk perkuliahan nanti.

"Hari ini jadwal cekmu. Segera mandi agar nenek Tsunade tidak memarahimu." suruhnya.

"Hm." aku mendehum mengiyakan. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, hendak beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Hari ini aku akan melakukan pengecekan rutin. Sejak pindah ke Tokyo aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutku. Aku bahkan sampai memuntahkan darah. Nenek- ah, maksudku dokter Tsunade mengatakan tidak ada yang aneh pada tubuhku. Semua organku sehat. Aku tidak banyak meminum alkohol, bahkan lebih banyak meminum susu dan air putih. Aku tidak merokok. Dan aku juga rajin olah raga. Tapi, ada apa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa terasa menyakitkan?

"Sasuke."

Aku menghentikan langkahku, meresponi panggilan Naruto. "Hm?"

"Soal mimpimu itu-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar." potongku. Aku tahu apa yang sahabatku ingin katakan. Tapi, aku tidak akan mempercayainya. Otakku masih terlalu sehat untuk menerima hal-hal hal di luar logika.

"Sasuke, dengar." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Kini kami saling berhadapan meski jarak kami cukup jauh. "Mimpi yang kau alami itu sudah pasti bukan dari dunia ini. Ada seseorang dari dunia sana yang mengganggumu."

Aku menggeleng, menolak untuk mempercayai ucapan Naruto. "Yang sudah mati tidak ada urusannya dengan yang masih hidup." tegasku.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau menjelaskan mimpimu itu?"

Aku terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum aku melanturkan jawabanku. "Itu hanya efek film horor yang kutonton dengan kalian." setelah kujawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan jawaban asal-asalanku, aku segera memasuki kamar mandi kamu sebelum sahabatku memberikan pertanyaan lanjutan.

* * *

Klinik Tokyo.

Aku menunggu wanita di hadapanku untuk membacakan hasil tesku. Ekspresinya sama seperti biasanya. Tidak ada kegiatan keterkejutan dan semacamnya. Kupikir, kondisiku sama baiknya seperti kemarin.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana?" tanyaku membuka percakapan.

"Hmm." dokter Tsunade meletakkan hasil tesku di atas meja, lalu memutarnya agar aku bisa melihatnya.

Aku membaca hasil tesku. Seperti yang kedua, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Kondisimu tetap sama sehatnya seperti sebelumnya. Saya sendiri bingung dengan keluhan yang kau rasakan." ucap dokter Tsunade.

 _'Ya, seorang dokter saja bingung apalagi orang biasa sepertiku.'_ sinisku dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"Mungkin ini sedikit tidak sopan. Tapi, apa kau pernah mersakan sakit di perutmu saat kecil? Kemungkinan ini sudah ada sejak lama di tubuhmu."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Sejak kecil? Aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit di perutku saat aku masih kecil.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini saat kukecil." jawabku tenang.

"Apa kau yakin? Coba kau ingat-ingat terlebih dahulu."

Aku berdecak kesal di dalam hati. Kenapa memaksa sekali? Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti itu. Aku anak yang sehat. Orang tuaku selalu memberikan makanan yang sehat dan berkualitas tinggi. Aku tidak mungkin sakit saat masih kecil. Apalagi menumpuk penyakit.

"Aku benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini saat kecil. Aku merasakannya saat aku pindah kesini 3 bulan lalu."

"Hmm. Begitu ya? Tidak ada jawaban lain. Penyakitmu ini aneh."

"Aneh?" aku kembali mengerutkan dahi.

"Ini pertama kalinya saya menemukan penyakit yang tak terlihat seperti ini. Jantung, hati, ginjal, dan organ lainnya sangat sehat. Tapi kenapa dengan penyakitmu itu? Aneh sekali."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Apakah tidak ada jawaban lain? Semua penyakit pasti ada sebabnya."

"Maaf, penyakitmu ini aneh. Saya tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa di dalam tubuhmu."

"Hhhh." aku menghela nafas pelan. Aku sudah pasrah dengan keadaanku.

"Baiklah aku pulang saja." ucapku sambil menggendong tas selempangku.

"Tolong diingat-ingat apa kau pernah merasakannya saat kecil. Mungkin itu bisa membantumu." dokter Tsunade mengingatkanku.

"Hm." dehumku dingin. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, aku segera meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampusku dengan kereta. Selama perjalanan aku terus memikirkan ucapan dokter Tsunade. Apakah aku pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini sebelumnya?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, melihat perutku yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan normal. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perutku sendiri. Terkadang terasa sangat sakit seperti seseorang tengah meremas isi perutku. Tapi terkadang saat dalam keadaan normal perutku terasa baik-baik saja seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Aku berusaha mengingat masa kecilku. Dulu aku pernah merasakan sakit di perutku yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang kualami sekarang. Tapi ibu bilang aku hanya terkena sembelit. Aku tidak yakin jika sembelitku dulu ada pengaruhnya dengan penyakitku sekarang. Tapi sebaiknya aku beritahukan saja pada dokter Tsunade. Mungkin saja ada jalan keluarnya.

* * *

Aku sudah tiba di kampusku. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Hari ini aku hanya mempunyai 2 mata pelajaran saja, sedangkan Naruto 3 pelajaran.

Aku sedikit berlari menuju kantin kampusku. Kulihat Naruto telah menungguku dengan beberapa teman kami.

"Hey, lihat! Brand ambassador kita telah datang!" seru Kiba, pemuda yang sama hiperaktifnya dengan Naruto.

"Hah. Gay." sinisku. Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Menjijikkan.

Aku segera duduk di kursi kosong, Disebelah temanku Neji. Dia adalah pemuda yang cukup serius. Sangat berbeda dengan teman-teman kami lainnya. Dia sangat susah diajak bercanda.

"Ada apa hari ini?" aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak tahu." sahut Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas sambil menghisap jus jeruknya.

"Kerjaanmu tidur saja seharian. Mana mungkin kau tahu apa yang hangat hari ini." sindir Naruto.

"Diam saja kau, Naruto. Lagipula memang tidak ada yang bagus." Shikamaru membela diri. "Lagipula obrolan kalian hanya seputar wanita dan segala keindahannya." Shikamaru balas menyindir.

"Hey! Memangnya salah jika kita membicarakan wanita? Kita semua sudah 21 tahun, bung!" protes Kiba.

"Hah, merepotkan sekali." Shikamaru menatap Kiba dengan tatapan malasnya. "Dengar, ya. Tidak ada makhluk di dunia ini yang lebih merepotkan daripada seorang wanita. Mereka hanya bisa menuntut, mengomel, tapi tidak mau berbuat apa-apa."

"Oi, oi, kalian.. " Naruto mencoba menengahi. "Jangan berkelahi hanya karena prinsip kalian masing-masing!"

"Tck." Shikamaru menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Merepotkan." lanjutnya.

"Nah. Terus? Apa sekarang?" tanya Kiba. Dia terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Hmm." Naruto tampak berpikir- tidak, lebih tepatnya mengumpulkan tekad untuk mengutarakan isi pikirannya. "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan beberapa hari ini."

Huh? Apa? Apa yang ingin Naruto utarakan? Aku menatap Naruto dengan intens. Dia tampak serius. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Biasanya dia selalu memberitahuku sebelum memberitahukannya pada yang lainnya. Tapi ini, entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Apa itu?" Neji akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Apa kalian percaya dengan dunia roh?"

Kami berempat terdiam dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Dunia roh? Hal semacam itu tentu tidak ada! Apa yang Naruto pikirkan? Aku tahu Naruto memang menyukai hal-hal mistis. Tapi, tak kusangka dia akan menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu.

"Ah.. Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto?" Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Tidak ada yang namanya dunia roh." Neji menimpali.

"Naruto. Yang sudah mati tidak mempunyai urusan dengan yang masih hidup." aku mengulang ucapanku yang tadi pagi.

Naruto tampak kecewa. Aku mengerti dia menginginkan seseorang yang memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya. Tapi, sayang sekali. Diantara kami berlima, tidak ada yang percaya dengan roh, arwah, ataupun hantu selain Naruto. Hidup kami sudah cukup sibuk untuk sekedar memikirkan urusan yang telah mati.

"Begitukah? Baiklah." Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Sasuke benar. Yang sudah mati tidak ada urusannya dengan kita yang masih hidup." masih terkekeh. Tapi aku tahu Naruto hanya menyembunyikannya. Dia sedang kecewa. Dan sedih.

Maaf, Naruto. Aku tahu kau sedih. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini. Aku sendiri tidak percaya dengan dunia roh. Mau dipaksa sekeras apapun, aku tetap tidak akan percaya. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan menemukan temanmu sendiri.

* * *

Aku melilitkan handuk putih di sekitar pinggangku. Tubuhku sangat segar. Mandi air hangat memang ampuh menghilangkan rasa penat di tubuh. Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kuliah Naruto tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Aku berdiri di depan cermin besar yang menyatu dengan lemari kami. Aku menatap pantulan tubuhku sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto. Apa dia masih kecewa dengan kami? Kuharap tidak. Karena sejak obrolan tadi pagi kami berdua tidak bicara sama sekali.

"Naruto, giliranmu." ucapku setelah mengenakan pakaianku.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku merapikan rambutku. Poniku yang selalu menutupi mata kiriku kini kujepit. Wajahku menjadi tanpa poni.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Apa perutmu masih sakit?"

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku. Pertanyaan Naruto terdengar aneh di telingaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tidak." jawabku singkat. "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto kini menoleh ke arahku, lebih tepatnya punggungku.

"Lalu, bagaimana tesnya?"

"Sama seperti biasa. Tidak ada kemajuan."

Aku melangkah menuju tempat tidur kami, lalu duduk di tepinya. Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku, sambil menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhku. Tidak ada organ yang rusak. Semua sehat." aku menambahkan. "Tapi, tetap saja. Penyakitku tidak diketahui."

Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar jawabanku. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum dia kembali berbicara.

"Sasuke, aku ingin menolongmu. Tapi kau tidak mempercayaiku."

Naruto menatapku. Dia memberikan tatapan serius yang seolah-olah ingin membuatku percaya padanya. Maaf, Naruto. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku masih memakai logika.

"Sasuke, dengar. Penyakitmu itu memang tidak akan terdeteksi dan tidak akan terobati. Itu semua karena kau tidak sakit!"

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Aku tidak sakit? Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan perutku selama ini? Aku merasa seperti seseorang merobek perutku dan mengocok isi perutku. Sangat sakit hingga aku muntah darah.

"Kalau aku tidak sakit, lalu kenapa perutku terasa perih seperti orang lain mengocok isi perutku?" aku memberikan pertanyaan yang dingin.

"Seseorang pasti tengah mempermainkanmu." jawab Naruto, masih terdengar serius.

"Seseorang? Yang tak terlihat, maksudmu? Huh." aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Pasti akan menyinggung dunia mistis lagi.

"Bisa tidak terlihat, bisa terlihat."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau itu, Sasuke."

Naruto semakin mengintenskan tatapannya, membuatku sedikit bergidik.

"Apa pernah melupakan seseorang?"

 **TBC.**


	3. Seseorang yang Misterius

_"Kau itu, Sasuke.."_

 _"Apa pernah melupakan seseorang?"_

* * *

 **©Characters; Masashi Kishimoto**

 **©Story; coldheather**

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Aku tidak percaya Naruto menanyakan hal yang sama seperti pemuda yang ada di dalam mimpi burukku itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan seseorang." jawabku tenang. Meski sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto menyindirku dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hm." aku masih menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Sasuke, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dulu kau tidak seperti ini. Sekarang sejak kita pindah kesini kau sering kesakitan dan kau terus diteror oleh pemuda itu. Kau pikir itu hanyalah penyakit biasa yang bisa dilihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri? Dengan alat-alat medis yang super canggih? Tentu tidak!" pekik Naruto.

"Lalu? Kau mau bilang jika penyakitku itu adalah ulah makhluk-makhluk yang tak kasat mata?" nada suaraku meninggi. Ocehan Naruto cukup membuatku kesal.

"Tentu saja!" tak kalah tinggi, Naruto menyentakku. "Aku tahu itu bukan dari dunia ini. Semua itu dari dunia lain. Dunia roh!"

"Persetan dengan apa yang kau sebut dunia lain atau dunia roh, Naruto. Aku tidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya!" aku menyentaknya balik.

Naruto tampak marah. Wajahnya memerah, dan bibirnya seperti hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Aku tahu. Aku mengetahuinya. Aku sudah cukup lama berteman dengan Naruto. Aku tahu kebiasaannya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, mengatur nafasku agar kembali tenang. "Naruto." nada suaraku tidak meninggi. Hanya terdengar berat dan dingin.

Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti. Antara marah, kesal, atau mungkin keduanya.

"Apa karena ini kau bertanya seperti itu pada yang lainnya?" aku mengingat pertanyaannya tadi pagi. "Apa kau ingin mengajak yang lainnya untuk percaya padamu?" aku semakin serius.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas." ucapnya, sama berat dan dinginnya denganku. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur kami, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauhiku. Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu.

"Sasuke."

Suara berat Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku. "Hm?" sahutku.

"Pertanyaanku tadi pagi tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Ingin tahu apa?"

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu tahu." Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu masuk ke dalamnya dengan berat sebelum akhirnya dia mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. Sudahlah lebih baik aku tidak memikirkannya lebih panjang. Akan kuanggap pembicaraan ini tidak pernah ada.

* * *

Malam harinya aku pergi ke minimarket dekat kampus. Aku membeli beberapa minuman kaleng dan juga roti isi. Setelah membayar belanjaanku, aku duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan oleh minimarket itu. Masih banyak orang yang duduk-duduk disini. Hampir semua adalah muda-mudi sepertiku.

 _Krek._

Aku menarik pengait kaleng sodaku. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh meminum soda karena penyakit di perutku. Tapi, masa bodo dengan itu. Minum sekali saja tidak akan membuatku mati.

Aku meneguk sodaku. Betapa segarnya kerongkonganku saat ini. Aku merobek bungkus roti isiku, lalu memakannya sambil menikmati keindahan Tokyo saat malam hari. Ah, betapa nikmatnya hidup jauh dari orang tua. Aku bisa keluyuran tanpa ada yang memarahiku. Jika aku masih tinggal bersama orang tuaku, kedua orang tuaku pasti akan memarahiku jika aku pulang atau keluar malam. Tapi untungnya kakakku mengerti kebutuhanku. Dia tidak pernah marah jika aku pergi dan keluar malam. Asalkan aku tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh.

Disaat aku sedang menikmati malamku seorang diri, aku melihat sosok perempuan yang kukenal sedang berduaan dengan seorang pemuda asing. Tidak, tidak. Bukan 'berduaan' dalam arti sepasang kekasih yang tengah memadu kasih. Lebih tepatnya, mereka sedang melalukan aktifitas mereka hanya berdua.

Aku mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan, dari tempatku duduk. Perempuan itu, Hyuga Hinata. Dia adalah kekasih Naruto sekaligus adik Neji. Dan dia sedang bersama seorang pemuda asing berkulit pucat dan berambut putih keabuan.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke arahku. Lebih tepatnya ke arah minimarket. Aku hanya diam dan sibuk memakan roti isiku. Sampai akhirnya kedua mata kami bertemu.

"Ah! Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini." Hinata menyapaku.

"Malam." aku menyapanya balik. Aku menatap pemuda di sebelahnya, lalu kembali menatap Hinata, menunggu penjelasannya.

"Sasuke-kun, perkenalkan. Ini sepupuku, Toneri-kun." Hinata memperkenalkan pemuda itu padaku. Ah. Hanya sepupunya. Kukira selingkuhannya.

"Salam kenal. Otsutsuki Toneri." pemuda itu tersenyum padaku. Aku tersenyum kecil untuk meresponinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Mulai malam ini Toneri-kun akan tinggal di Tokyo. Dia akan kuliah di Todai (universitas Tokyo)."

Todai? Universitas nomor satu di Jepang itu? Wow. Toneri ini pasti sangat pintar. Bukan berarti aku tidak pintar. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka yang disiplinnya terlalu tinggi dan jadwal belajar yang berat. Karena itu aku memilih kampus yang biasa-biasa saja tapi cukup bergengsi.

"Begitukah? Selamat, ya." ucapku seenaknya.

"Selamat untuk apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Selamat karena sudah menjadi mahasiswa Todai. Sangat susah untuk diterima disana. Kau harus sangat pintar dan disiplin." jelasku.

"Ahaha. Ya, begitulah. Toneri-kun memang sangat pintar. Tapi dia tidak terlalu disiplin lho. Dia juga sering bolos. Untung saja dia pintar." kekeh Hinata.

Ah. Begitukah? Baguslah. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak iri. Aku juga bisa masuk Todai jika aku mau. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka repot dan mengikat. Selain itu, jika aku masuk Todai, aku tidak akan bisa berkumpul dengan Naruto. Tugas-tugas yang diberikan pasti sangat banyak dan belum tentu satu hari hanya ada satu tugas. Todai hanya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang tidak punya hidup.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lain waktu, Sasuke-kun. Kami akan ke minimarket." ucap Hinata dengan senyum lebarnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Hm. Sampai jumpa lagi." singkatku.

"Ayo, Toneri-kun!" Hinata menarik ujung kemeja Toneri. Aku dapat merasakannya. Toneri yang sejak tadi diam, sebenarnya dia tengah memperhatikanku. Apa? Mau mengajak kelahi, ya?

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata-san. Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Uchiha-san."

Huh. Terlalu formal. Aku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Toneri menatapku. Bola mata biru terang itu membuatku semakin tidak nyaman. Seperti, memasukki alam bawah sadarku dan mengacaukannya.

Tunggu.

Alam bawah sadarku? Apa yang kubicarakan? Mana bisa seseorang melihat ke alam bawah sadarku dan mengacaukan- Hey! Hentikan!

 **Ngh!**

Aku meringis kesakitan dalam diam. Aku tidak mau orang-orang disekitar menatapku dengan tatapan aneh mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Toneri padaku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku hanya merasakan sakit. Kepalaku pusing. Aku melihat potongan-potongan masa laluku seperti sebuah klise foto. Aku hanya dapat melihat wajahku saat kecil. Hanya wajahku. Meski aku sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Aku tidak tahu itu siapa. Ayah? Ibu? Kakak? Aku bahkan tidak pernah ingat kejadian itu.

Semakin lama semakin sakit.

"T-Toneri-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Hinata. Ya, Toneri. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?

"H-Hentikan!" pekikku pelan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku agar ringisanku tidak terdengar.

Aku mendongak, menatap Toneri. Kedua bola mata biru terangnya meredup. Bersamaan dengan redupnya bola mata Toneri, aku merasa sakit di kepalaku perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Hhhh... Hhhh." aku menghela kesakitan. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku berkeringat dingin, dan jantungku berdegup cepat. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Tidak, lebih tepatnya..

" **APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?**!" pekikku pada Toneri. Suaraku meninggi. Aku tidak bisa mengaturnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Toneri dingin.

"Huh?" sahutku.

"Kau telah melupakan seseorang."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?!" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Apa baru saja dia melihat masa laluku? Hey, itu tidak sopan!

"Kali ini cukup segini saja." ucap Toneri dengan santainya. "Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau tahu kepada siapa kau meminta bantuan."

"Tch!" aku mendecak tak suka. Apa-apa apaan Toneri ini? Dia berlagak seperti tahu segalanya tentangku! Menyebalkan.

"Ah. Kau masih disini, Hinata-san. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk duluan saja."

 **Jangan mengabaikanku, SIALAN!**

"A-aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Hm? Memang kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau akan berlebihan padanya."

"Haha. Tentu tidak." Toneri terkekeh. Aku semakin kesal melihatnya. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke minimarket." ajaknya pada Hinata.

"Um! Baiklah!" Hinata mengiyakan. Dia tampak semangat.

"Ja, kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun!" seru Hinata.

"Hm." aku hanya mendehum dalam kesal.

Mereka berdua pun perlahan menjauh dariku. Aku menatap sinis pada mereka sambil kembali meminum sodaku untuk menenangkan diri. Aku menatap langit gelap yang dihiasi bintang-bintang. Sebenarnya, apa yang kulihat tadi? Aku tidak pernah mengingat kejadian itu. Apa aku benar-benar melupakannya, ya?

Ah, tapi tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin lupa. Meski aku lupa pun kalau sudah diingatkan seperti itu pasti aku akan langsung ingat. Tapi ini aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Aneh. Mungkinkah Toneri hanya bermain-main? Atau mungkin dia sedang menciptakan ingatanku sendiri?

Sudahlah. Tidak usah kupikirkan. Kejadian tadi akan kuanggap tidak pernah ada. Lagi.

Tapi sebenarnya, Toneri itu apa? Kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu? Apa itu semacam kekuatan supranatural? Tidak, tidak. Supranatural hanya ada di dalam dongeng. Kekuatan Toneri tadi aku yakin hanya semacam hipnotis.

* * *

 _Ruangan gelap itu. Lilin yang sisa setengah. Suara erangan kesakitan yang mencekam dan memilukan. Boneka porselen itu. Pemuda berkemeja putih. Pisau lipat. Sebuah wadah. Sarung tangan bedah. Semua sama. Mimpi buruk yang setiap hari menghantuiku. Perut boneka porselen yang dirobek dengan pisau lipat. Dan pemuda berkemeja putih yang perlahan memutar kepalanya dan berkata,_

 _" **Kau.. Melupakanku?** "_

"HAH!" aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku.

"Hhhh. Hhhh.." aku terengah-engah. Nafasku kacau. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku. Aku takut. Ya, meski mimpi ini sudah menghantuiku berbulan-bulan, aku masih tetap ketakutan. Entah apa yang kutakutkan. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu takut lagi. Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto yang tidur di atasku menunduk dari tempat tidurnya.

Aku mendongak, tapi,

"ARGHH! PERGI KAU!" aku berteriak sambil berlari secepat mungkin ke sembarang arah. Mimpi buruk. Ini pasti mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang terasa nyata.

"Oi, Sasuke! Kau kenapa?"

Aku mendengar langkah kaki Naruto yang hendak mendekatiku. Tidak, bukan Naruto. Lebih tepatnya sosok pucat yang sangat mirip denganku. Sial! Apa-apaan tadi? Kenapa aku melihat diriku sendiri?! Apa aku benar-benar sedang bermimpi?

"Sasu-"

" **JANGAN MENDE-**!" aku tercekat saat aku melihat sosok di depanku bukanlah sosok yang mirip denganku. Sosok yang kulihat saat ini adalah sahabatku sendiri. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Itu Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil namaku. Tangannya melambai di hadapan wajahku.

Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku dengan cepat, membuatku tersadar. " **Ugh**." ringisku pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto. Dia terdengar khawatir.

"Hm." jawabku. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Otakku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir.

"Ayo kita kembali tidur." ajaknya.

Aku mengangguk menuruti ajakannya. Aku kembali ke tempat tidur kami. Aku tidur di bawah sedangkan Naruto di atas.

"Sasuke." Naruto memanggilku dari atas.

"Hm." sahutku datar. Aku masih memikirkan apa yang kulihat tadi.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak ketakutan saat melihatku tadi. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh?"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Aku kembali mengingat sosok yang mirip denganku itu. Siapa dia? Kenapa aku melihatnya? Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah pemuda di mimpi burukku?

"Sasuke?"

Lagi, Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku untuk membuat Naruto kembali tenang.

"Sasuke, jujur saja padaku. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Aku tahu jika kau berbohong atau jujur."

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Bukannya aku tidak mau jujur. Tapi, aku tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Selain itu, kenapa tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok itu? Aku tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang disebut roh, arah, atau hantu. Tapi, sosok yang kulihat itu terasa sangat nyata.

"Berhenti mengabaikanku, Sasuke." ucap Naruto. Dia terdengar sedang tidak main-main.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Kita bicarakan saja besok. Aku sangat lelah." aku mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi, Sasuke. Jujur saja ya. Semenjak kau pulang tadi aku merasa kau tidak lagi seorang diri."

 **HUH? APA?**

Kedua pupil mataku membulat. Seketika keringat dingin mulai membasahiku. Tidak, tidak ini tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya dengan hantu atau apa pun itu. Aku seharusnya tidak memikirkannya. Apa yang terjadi? Ugh, keringat dingin ini.. Apa aku ketakutan?

"M-Maksudmu apa, Naruto?" aku menatap Naruto dengan emosi. Entahlah. Tubuhku terasa panas. Dan tatapanku cukup membuat Naruto sedikit berdecak.

"Entahlah." Naruto tampak berpikir. "Aku hanya merasakan ada seseorang yang bersamamu. Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang seharusnya berada bersamamu."

 _Deg!_

 **TBC**

 **[ Author's note.**

 **Terimakasih buat Lin Xiao Li dan** **uchihasenjuuzumakinaruto** **yg sudah comment dan like. Keep reading ya.~ ]**


End file.
